Slowly Moving Foward
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter and Olivia try to regain some type of relationship after his tell-all. She's angry and he's guilty and in the middle of everything Olivia must deal with her new abilities and her own actions on the other side...her own betrayal.
1. Snail Pace and Ability Driven

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia Dunham sat at her desk in the Harvard Fringe Lab Office, she was flipping through apartment brochures as well as looking apartment online tours on her computer.

The door opened and immediately she ignored who entered the room, continuing on with what she was doing. No words were exchanged but when a coffee cup and a bag was placed on the desk beside her, she caught a brief glance of Peter.

He leaned down and kissed her head, whispering only four words to her as he did. "I'm so sorry 'Livia."

The door closed after he left and Olivia looked at the bag to find it was from her favorite Indian restaurant that was across town. He'd gone to get her favorite food across town even upon having Walter in tow...it was a very sweet gesture and very unexpected.

* * *

She began eating as she continued to look for an apartment, her phone rang and she wiped her hands before answering. "Dunham?"

"We have a lead but take Bishop with you."

Olivia noticed Peter outside in the lab going over something with Walter, she smiled. "What's the address?"

She hung up after getting the address and threw away the trash from her food before pulling on her coat and placed her gun at her side before grabbing her coat and keys. She exited the office and made her way out, she'd been on leads by herself for a week, two days of rejecting Peter's company and he got the hint not to ask her if she wanted him to come with her.

"Bishop," both men turned and she chuckled, "the younger one, let's go...we have a lead."

* * *

Peter grabbed his coat and pulled it on as they left the lab, both silent. The ride to the address was filled with silence, Olivia reached over and turned on the radio, Gravity by Coldplay was on the radio and as it was one of her favorite bands she allowed it to play.

"You like Coldplay?" Peter looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I like their variety."

It was the most they'd spoken about anything personal in nearly a week since he'd told her the truth. Everything else had been about a case or about Walter's findings...since that day in the Massive Dynamic cafeteria, they had not spoken about anything personal.

"I know a guy, legal connection not one of my 'weird' ones. Since I've been helping Nina run Massive Dynamic, I've caught a few connections. Anyways, this guy does real estate for Massive Dynamic and is currently working on trying to sale apartments that are about five miles from the FBI Building.

"I asked him for the info on his building and he sent me the stuff, I emailed it to your account. They're nice and as a shareholder or future shareholder to Massive Dynamic, the rates would be negotiable. They're there if you want to take a look."

"Thanks." Olivia tightened her hand on the steering wheel, Peter noticed this and turned back to the window and was silent.

* * *

Olivia noticed this and wondered if he'd always do that, become silent when something irritated her. "Will you always ignore me when I say thanks?"

"You're angry or irritated or upset," he looked at her, "one of them and if I have learned something, talking with you while you're in any of those three moods is like waking a hibernating bear...not a good idea."

"I'm sorry." Olivia looked at him, "sorry that I snapped at you."

Peter shook his head, "I've grown used to it over the past week." He looked at her, "I mean, I know things won't be the same and I knew that even as I sat waiting for you to wake up...I just want us to find some type of stable ground...some civility. The guilt is enough to make me want to shoot myself, that's what Broyles said when we went on that capture 'don't shoot yourself' and I think he knew that but now this...this distance, this...whatever it is, it makes me want to cross over and kill both Walternate and her. I mean, they both tore up our lives...our future and I thought perhaps the truth would be better then a lie but it just made things worse."

"No, there have been enough lies." She looked at him, "but I haven't been truthful either...things happened over there, things like what happened over here. Unlike you, I don't want to face them."

He nodded, "so who did you sleep with?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped and instantly the car stopped midway through an intersection and Peter turned to see a car coming right at them but the car crashed into something a foot from the SUV, an invisible wall. "Oh God!"

Peter looked at her, "Liv?"

She shook her head, "I never meant for..." she got out and so did he, he watched her walk to the car and check on the driver. He nodded that he was fine and she called 911 before calling Broyles. Peter watched in wonder as she did so...he checked the car's front and found it crushed in two inches but it hit virtually nothing...no wall and defiantly not the SUV. Attempting to move the SUV from the intersection, Peter found the car wouldn't start at all. He checked the battery and found it dead.

* * *

He found Olivia on the curve and sat down beside her, "what happened?"

She looked at her feet, "my technopathy and forcefield."

"Technopathy and forcefield?" He looked at her and she waited for his anger but all she got was a gasp and a head shake. "Your abilities, there are more then just crossing over and the occasional telekinesis isn't there?"

"Multiple, I couldn't trust you or Walter so I just dealt with it. I'm tired of lies and especially tests, I had enough tests done over there that the injection sites can still be seen with a black light, weeks later. I tried to keep myself calm, I busted a pipe and blacked out my building the day you told me everything...anger and heavy emotions set them off. I thought..."

"You thought you had it under control didn't you?" Peter looked at her and he nodded.

* * *

"Dunham, Bishop?" Broyles came over with a police officer behind him, "what the hell happened?"

"The battery just died." Peter stood beside Olivia, "died in the middle of the intersection, the other car hit us."

The officer looked at them, "there's no damage to the SUV you were driving, there should be some damage."

Peter noticed Broyles looking at Olivia, "who was driving?"

"I was," Olivia's head shot up, Peter had admitted he was at fault. "The battery died as I was running a red light due to a comment made by Agent Dunham. Look, I'll pay the fine and take the mark on my record."

"I'll write up the ticket, excuse me." The officer left and Broyles looked at them both.

"Was that really what happened Dunham?"

Peter nodded, "Olivia had nothing to do with it, in fact she was out of the car checking on the guy in the car while I recovered."

"Mr. Bishop," Broyles looked at him before looking at Olivia. "Olivia what happened?"

She noticed Peter looking at her and caught a glimpse of his thoughts when her mental shield went down for a moment.

_Come on 'Livia, trust me Sweetheart. Trust me please...he'll take you off the case. A ticket and fine, something so simple versus your independence again...trust me Baby, please._

"We got in an argument and Peter forgot to stop at a red light, the battery died in the intersection and the car hit us. We were all lucky not to be seriously injured."

Peter noticed her lying had gotten better, really better...almost as good as her alternate, that frightened him.

"Understood, Bishop since you were the one driving..."

"I know, I know."

* * *

After they arrive back the lab, Broyles saw to the lead for them with Amy Jessup, Peter found Olivia in the office on the couch holding a cup of coffee. Starring at it and he saw the material swirling in the cup, he walked in and shut the door before laying a blank journal beside her.

She picked it up and looked at it, "what is it?"

"Therapy...sort of. If you won't tell Walter and don't want tests run...use that. Every ability, every time you use one, every ache and pain you feel, even the smallest hint of something...write it down. I'll track your progress and at the end of each week when I read it, if I find something...something I even suspect could cause you danger...Broyles and Walter will know." He bent down and placed a hand on her leg, "I'm trying Olivia, I don't want your independence taken away after you just gained it back but I won't have you in a medicated coma...do you understand?"

Olivia nodded and looked at the journal, "thank you for earlier...I caught your thoughts for a second." She stood as he did and placed the coffee down before placing the journal in her bag and picked up to leave the office after a long day. She turned at the door, "call me Sweetheart or Baby again and I may shoot you."

He chuckled, "you're back, my Olivia is back."

"Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: I thought it was appropriate, they're not there yet. She's still angry, he's still guilty, they're only mildly civil and now a big bombshell which becomes a secret pact between them...but atleast she's starting to trust Peter again.


	2. The Ultimate Betrayal

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia sat in her room at Rachel's apartment, she sat writing up the incident for Broyles as he had requested what had happened and since the SUV was government property, she had to write up a report for that too.

Half of it was a lie, she wanted to tell the truth but she'd be pulled off the case not to mention given tests that she dreaded. She never wanted to see a needle again if she could help it. Her mind went back to Peter's original question: so who did you sleep with?

It was who but whom, two men...although one she had been with when she believed herself to be her alternate. Frank was a sweetheart and she could see why her alternate adored him but it still didn't make it right, however she was completely clueless of her actions at the time.

Lincoln however, God that had been all her...four times and each time she felt she was suffocating. Four times she had slipped into Lincoln Lee's arms and bed, allowing herself to become little more than a whore just to survive. That was what she feared telling Peter, telling him that she literally laid herself out twice a week for two weeks in order to not be discovered because her alternate had a twice a week affair with her team leader...what more was her alternate actually loved the guy so she had to pretend to love him too.

Peter didn't know till the last moment but she knew, she knew and become something disgusting. After reliving it all in her mind, she wanted nothing more then to have died on the table...at least then she'd have never had to face Peter. He'd told her the truth and she'd have to tell him the truth as well...everything including the consequences of her actions.

* * *

She looked up when it hit her and immediately she was off the bed and her head in the toilet, afterwards she looked up to see Rachel in the doorway. "God, you look horrible...are you alright Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm..."

Rachel shook her head, "no, don't tell me you're fine...you tell everyone that. I heard about the shoot out in Newark, I know you were there and that's why you were in the hospital...because you got injured. Peter told me that you where lucky it wasn't a gunshot but some drug your hostage taker injected into you."

"So you're talking to Peter again?"

She pushed past Rachel and went to her room, "yes, he calls to ask about how you're doing. He calls to ask about you...he said you two had a falling out, I can't imagine you two ever falling out. What happened?"

"I slept with someone else," she looked down, "and now I'm pregnant." She turned and looked at Rachel and found her sister covering her mouth. "That would make any guy go...even the noble ones."

Rachel nodded, "what are you going to do?"

Olivia sat down, "I don't know...probably give the baby up. As much as I love children, I'm not prepared to be a mother and I'd rather not have Peter staring at the baby, asking himself what he did wrong or hating it because of my actions. Besides, my work is dangerous and I think of all those people who want a baby and can't have one and I can give this baby to them."

"Peter still loves you after all this, he calls to check on you, makes sure you eat. He dropped of the roses for you that are in the kitchen. Liv, I don't think Peter is going anywhere so if you really love him, even the tiniest bit...work it out with him. You never know, he might just love this baby too...despite him not being the father."

She sighed, "he doesn't know about the baby, just that I cheated."

Rachel nodded, "get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

That's what scared her the most, was that Peter would accept the baby and her...not knowing she saw it as a sign of betrayal...the ultimate betrayal. His betrayal had nothing on hers, he had no clue but she had done it outright and knew for a fact that Lincoln and her alternate didn't use contraceptives...because her alternate took monthly Fringe Required contraceptives...Olivia had never been given any because she had to play the part and couldn't ask for something she should have already had.

That caused her to begin crying, curling up in bed and wanting nothing but to have died on the other side.

* * *

A/N: Yep, its Lincoln's kid...I know I've been switching back and forth between all three men but hey, it can't always be Peter. What will Peter's reaction bed...especially when Rachel opens her big mouth before Olivia can say anything?


	3. Love You As You Are

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Peter stood reviewing files in the lab when he received a call from Rachel on his phone, "hey Rach, is everything okay?"

"No its not, Liv won't come out for breakfast and she hasn't gotten out of bed...and its a Tuesday. She's depressed and honestly after hearing what happened, I'd have thought you'd be the one depressed."

"What do you mean?"

"Liv told me she cheated on you with another guy and is pregnant, I mean I'd understand how'd you'd get upset but you've been nothing but understanding...shouldn't your attitudes be reversed, I mean after all your estranged girlfriend is pregnant with another guy's kid."

Peter finally understood why Olivia was so distant, why she didn't want to be around him...because the baby that she was pregnant with. That changed everything in a heartbeat...but in a good way, of course he'd have to be insane to think that but he was after all a Bishop.

"Don't tell her anything, I'll be right over."

He was quickly out of the lab and heading over to Rachel's, he knocked only once and she opened the door.

"Thank God, the morning sickness is rearing its ugly head and I have to go, just watch out for flying objects. I nearly got hit with a shoe...never thought Liv would throw something at me but hormones."

* * *

Peter chuckled, he was more likely to look out for flying fireballs and water or electric shocks.

He found Olivia with her head over the toilet, hair hanging down around her as she vomited. He bent down beside her and pulled her hair back with a pony tail that looked like it was Ella's that rested on the counter.

Peter rubbed her back before kissing her head and stood up, wetting a washcloth before bending back down beside Olivia. She was sitting against the wall looking at him in surprise, "here." He wiped her mouth before looking at her.

She looked down, "I guess Rachel opened her mouth and told you. I don't need your pity or that...it wasn't rape." She pointed to her head, "your thoughts."

"Tell me, what happened? Tell me so I can understand Olivia...what are you holding back?"

* * *

She shook her head and looked up at him, "I'm...I'm just nothing, I lost so much over there that I have nothing left to give you. I lost my freedom when they held me prisoner, I lost my identity when she stole it, I lost my self-respect when I slept with her team leader even when I was myself to keep up appearances. I lost my soul when I took on her memories...I'm broken and nothing."

Peter looked at her, "you're not nothing, maybe a little broken but after everything you went through, I'd expect that...anyone would." He reached out and took her hand, "more importantly you're my Olivia, the one person in two worlds that I belong with...the woman I love." Peter smiled and moved to sit beside her against the wall. "I'm not going anywhere Olivia, not now...especially not now and it isn't pity."

"I slept with him, four times...pretending to be her...to love him when all I wanted was you." She began to cry and wiped her tears away even as more came. "I didn't want this...none of it but I'm stuck with it for the next eight months." She looked at him, "how can you not hate me or want nothing to do with me?"

Peter turned to her and cupped her cheek, "because when you love someone, you don't hate them...you accept them as they are. I heard a quote once and to this day I've yet to figure out who said it but I swear they got it right. It says 'What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does.' and that is true for both of us.

"You could tell me you killed a person and I'd still love you, because unlike everyone else...you see me for who I am, no bullshit or kissing ass...you tell it how its going to be whether I like it or not." He leaned his head against hers. "So like it or not, you're stuck with me."

He heard a snort and pulled back to see Olivia rolling her eyes, "oh that says how far I've fallen in the world if I'm stuck with an ex-con who happens to be from another universe."

"And I'm in love with a deadly, hormonal FBI agent who shoots like she's Annie Oakley and can take down men three times her size. Quite a pair huh?"

* * *

Olivia laughed and Peter smiled, he'd managed to get her to laugh and it had been his goal to make sure she quit crying. Standing up, he bent down and picked her up. "Put me down, I swear I'll vomit on you."

"You're playing sick today, I'll call Broyles and let him know you're feeling sick." He laid her on the bed and smiled, "after all, wouldn't want you throwing up at a crime scene and after I get done with that we're heading to New York...I'm going to have Massive Dyanmic's Head Physician start looking over your pregnancy."

Olivia sat up against the headboard, "I plan on giving the baby up."

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, "you can't, not yet...I was reading over Walter and Bell's research and found some things that could...well let's just say that your abilities could be passed on genetically as well as the Cortexiphan."

Olivia stared at him, "you mean the baby has Cortexiphan?"

"That's why I want Dr. Moore to look over your pregnancy, to look over the baby to see if is affected by Cortexiphan. How many weeks are you?"

She thought about it and counted back, she'd been back two weeks and two weeks before that was when she'd had sex with Lincoln for the last time. "Six weeks maybe, give or take."

Peter leaned over and kissed her head, rubbing her cheek. "I love you, I'll be right back."

* * *

He took out his phone as he left the bedroom to make Olivia breakfast in bed, she needed rest and some time without stress and especially not wild emotions that could knock her controlled abilities out of control again.

"Broyles, its Peter Bishop...Olivia's sick, flu I think. No I wanted to let you know since her sister got hysterical and called me over." Peter chuckled, "yeah Rachel's the opposite of her sister, anyways I'll be making sure she gets some rest...no I'm taking her to Massive Dynamic to get checked over, see if they have anything for the flu. Alright, I will."

He hung up and proceeded to make Olivia eggs, she liked hers pouched despite the fact her alternate ate hers scrambled...that had confused him for a bit but ignored it with everything else.

After making her toast and eggs as well as making a cocktail for morning sickness he'd found on his travels overseas, Peter took the plate and cup and found Olivia on her computer typing away.

* * *

"Here." He laid the plate on the bed and placed the cup on the nightstand. He quickly hit the save key and collected her laptop from her. "Eat and drink that, it's going to taste really sweet and smell horrible but its a morning sickness remedy I learned about overseas...let's just say the women that created it could make a fortune."

She took the cup and drank it, she found it was sweet and tasted like peppermint, she ignored the smell even though she had to admit it was worse then the flatworms she had drank a year before. Afterwards she held the cup out and shook her head.

"I'd prefer flatworms or Red Russian to that." She shook her head as Peter took the cup, "I hope it works because if not, its torture."

Peter chuckled and leaned down, kissing her head. "Trust me, you'll be able to eat now."

* * *

And she was able to eat, Olivia found she could keep the eggs and toast down and even eat without gagging. She rarely ate in the morning as it usually came with morning sickness but by afternoon she was fine but the morning sickness came again in the evening right before bed.

"What did Broyles say?" She looked at Peter as he stood packing a bag for her, she watched as he packed a book and her laptop as well as flipping through her medical records from a year before, he placed them in the bag as well. She watched as he placed her gun, badge and phone in the bag before zipping it.

"He said and I quote 'tell her its an order to get some rest' and so I told him I would." Peter moved to her closet and pulled out yoga pants and a top as well as a jacket. "Wear this so you're comfortable and don't worry, one hint of a needle and we're gone."

Olivia chuckled, Peter had gone from distant to protective in under a day, he was being a bit controlling but Peter was never controlling so it was a nice change. "I'm not china."

Peter shook his head, "I never said you were or even implied that." She looked at him, "I'm just worried, we don't know how this will affect you and since Walter is out of the loop...I'm the next best thing."

* * *

That made her laugh, Peter saying he was the next best thing to Walter. She never thought of him as the next best thing, he was the best and the only one she wanted. His acceptance of her betrayal surprised her and she expected a honeymoon stage before the anger set in...how long that would be was a mystery.

"I'm pregnant, its not as if its the savior of our worlds." She sighed, "what I can't figure out is why your father never acknowledged I was pregnant or even stopped to wait till the baby was born to kill me. I mean, even though the tests I took say negative, I know I'm pregnant."

"We'll figure it out." Peter smiled, "I promise you Olivia...we'll figure it out."

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia is pregnant but not pregnant...confused, you'll see soon enough what I mean!


	4. Pregnant But NOT Pregnant

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Peter and Olivia looked at Moore as he stared at them, "you're not pregnant, I can't be more clearer. We've run scans and blood tests, you're not pregnant."

"No, I know I'm pregnant."

Moore looked at her, "from what I understand about your situation Agent Dunham, I'd thought you'd not want to be pregnant."

Peter placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder to calm her, she hated doctors but more so being told something she know was right. "Run a Cortexiphan scan."

"A Cortexiphan scan, Peter you must understand that all it tells us is if she has Cortexiphan in her body and where its located...it doesn't help with identifying pregnancy."

"Trust me, just run the scan."

Olivia laid down on the scanner and waited for it to finish, she heard Moore from the viewing room. "Holy Shit!"

* * *

Peter came to get her afterwards and they found Moore and two other scientists, one was Brandon and the other was Mulara Pujodi, who oversaw Embryonic and Fetal Studies.

"I haven't seen anything like it before." Pujodi looked at Olivia and Peter, "Mr. Bishop, Agent Dunham I'm Mulara Pujodi from Embryonic and Fetal Studies at ExtenzaLife. Dr. Moore called me concerning the scans that were just run."

"So I am pregnant?"

Moore nodded, "very much so, your baby is creating a sensory deflector...all scans and tests show a non-pregnant state but your Cortexiphan scan shows high levels surrounding the uterus. I can only guess that its creating a shield."

"And that your six week gestation, no embryo should be able to do that...their brain just isn't developed enough. Are you sure you're not the one creating the shield?"

Olivia looked at them, "I came here to check on my baby not hide it."

"As of now we can't do anything, the embryo is virtually invisible except for this test. We can't scan it or run DNA or even check its health. I'm sorry Agent Dunham but until your child decided to lower the shield around it, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Olivia changed back into her clothes and was trying to think when the door to the room she had been sitting in opened. Peter closed the door and stood by it. "So..."

"So...guess we both know why your father didn't see the baby...its been hiding itself, all but from me."

Peter smiled and chuckled, "because this baby," he walked over to her, "is as protective and stubborn and brilliant as its mother and also of its mother. It wants to protect you, it just doesn't know its safe now and that it has both of us to protect it."

"I can't give it up now can I?" She looked down, "no one can take on Cortexiphan kids, they're just too unique and if not raised properly...kept calm, their abilities become dangerous."

Peter pulled her chin up, "is that such a bad thing, having a baby?"

She pulled away, "its just a reminder of everything that I did, everything I betrayed you for."

"You did what you had to do to survive 'Livia and I don't blame you, hell I accept it." He pulled her chin up again so her eyes found his, "what matters is that you survived and you made it home. I love you and I'll be here for you and this baby...the thought of a little girl with your eyes and attitude, sounds like a dream come true."

* * *

Olivia eyed him, "we haven't even repaired our partnership and you're already thinking marriage and kids, did you loose your brain while I was gone?"

"No, I'm just accepting what's in front of me, we can't change the past and God knows this baby will be proof of mistakes but 'Livia, Sweetheart please understand that I want to move forward, putting the past behind us.

"The past week has been hell, all the silent treatment and anger between us...I can't loose you again. I understand what you did and I don't think any different of you, because I love you and all your faults and abilities and everything about you." He smiled, "I belong with you, that's all I can say and if a baby is included then he or she will have a full time father unlike both our fathers...both of mine for me."

* * *

Olivia sighed, "we have to go slow...find ourselves again, perhaps we even need therapy." She smiled and looked at him, "I have a guy...he knows about the other side, helped me learn to walk again when I was thrown from that car...helped me recover...perhaps that's what we need to do, see him and work this out."

"Olivia Dunham, Miss I Keep Everything Inside is suggesting therapy? The world must be coming to and end then." He got her laughing again, "can you trust this guy?"

"I trust him, Nina trusts him so yeah I can...helped me deal with the emotions of lying to you. He never knew what secret I was keeping or who it was about, just that it caused me great confusion and guilt. "

Peter chuckled, "therapy it is...he's not an actual therapist is he?"

"No, he runs a bowling alley...long story."

* * *

A/N: So Olivia is pregnant but they have no way to prove it, and the Cortexiphan test isn't legally admissiable at the FBI so to the entire world, Olivia is NOT pregnant. Also, couples counseling with Sam Weiss...wonder what will happen?


	5. Couples Therapy

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

So two days later Peter found himself standing beside Olivia outside a bowling alley. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You want to work through this or not?"

He looked at Olivia, "of course I do but its not like I want to tell a complete stranger what happened, more of I'd like this to be between us."

"Come on."

They walked down and were met by an empty bowling alley, Olivia called out for Sam Weiss. "Sam? Sam its Olivia Dunham, I crossed over again."

"What's up Buttercup?" Sam came down a lane, "so you crossed over again, what happened this time?"

* * *

Peter looked at Sam and inched closer to Olivia, "long story, making it short..."

"Peter Bishop, I suspected I'd be seeing you soon enough." Sam looked at him, "Nina told me about you and about the most recent situation."

"Nina?"

Sam wiped his hands, "we go back a long ways, anyways...I know what happened and I know why you're here...you want to work through the chaos and find stability and given no one can know about the other side, you naturally came to me." He looked at the screwdriver in his hand and threw it up, "move it Dunham."

Olivia looked at the screwdriver and it immediately disappeared from thin air and they heard a clink, they both turned to see it on the counter in the back.

"Good, you're in control of your gifts...that's the first step. Do you have a calming measure, something that calms you?"

Olivia nodded to Peter, "usually Peter is my only calming measure, him and my niece."

Sam smiled, "that is the first step for you both...because without you, she can't control her gifts. Without her, you don't belong." He moved to a lane and picked up a bowling ball, "I want you two to work as a team and win a game, I'll play you. I want to see your working style."

* * *

Both put on shoes and began the game, Peter helped Olivia with her stance to get the physics of bowling down. Giving her minor improvements both physically and verbally, she kept score in her mind to make sure he knew how to score.

"We need a strike to win this," Olivia looked at him, "you want to do it or do you want me to?"

Peter handed her the ball, "you do it."

Olivia went over and stood by the edge, preparing to bowl when Peter walked over and corrected her stance. Moving her feet apart another inch and smiled.

"Weight on your feet, I told you that already." He smiled, "try to remember with that freakishly good memory of yours."

* * *

She bowled and got a strike, smiling as she turned to Peter. Sam clapped and walked over to them, "you work well together, you compliment each other in everything you do...that'll help with the rebuilding.

"I want you to do something for me, I want you to both find five things you know the other likes, don't tell each other or give anything. I need to know you know each other well enough, that includes," he looked at Peter, "knowing the difference between her and her alternate. Write them down and get them, it has to be specific...can't be a random things, something specific. Think you can do that?"

Olivia nodded, "yeah I think we can, so same time next week?"

Sam nodded, "see you two next week."

* * *

Outside, Peter opened the car door for Olivia and smiled at her. "Okay, I have to give it to the guy...he knows his stuff. I'm going to have a word with Nina though."

Olivia smiled as he got in the car, looking at him with her 'Peter smile' or the smile she gave only him. He looked at her and smiled back, amazed that he was getting his smile after so long...last he saw it was in the hospital after she woke up.

"Alright, I have to feed you two so what are you and the kid having?"

* * *

A/N: On the road to recovery...they have a family date next (with Ella and Rachel).


	6. Dinner with the Future InLaws

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

That Saturday, Olivia sat trying to figure out five of Peter's favorite things. She knew so much about him but he knew so much more about her...surprisingly.

She wrote a list and smiled, she found two: his favorite field of study, Biophysics and of course his favorite instrument, the piano.

"Aunt Liv?" Olivia looked up to see Ella and smiled, "whatcha doing?"

"I'm doing my homework and its hard."

Ella skipped into her aunt's room and sat down beside her, reading the top of the page in the journal Peter had given her. She would be recording her abilities as well as their therapy in it. "Five Things Peter Likes, you're trying to find out five things Uncle Peter likes?"

"I have his favorite field of study and his favorite instrument but I don't know his favorite food or his favorite person or what his favorite place is."

"That's easy, his favorite person is you." Ella smiled, "he told me his favorite place was Baghdad, because that's where he met you and as for his favorite food...I don't know."

Olivia kissed Ella's head and smiled, "thanks baby girl, go play while I finish here."

Leave it to her niece, who Peter adored and babysat when both she and Rachel were busy, to know things she didn't. She wrote down the things and left the last blank, knowing she'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

Across town, Peter was pacing his room trying to remember the name of Olivia's favorite whiskey, he had everything else: her favorite color, blue and her favorite food, Indian as well as her favorite band and favorite person, Coldplay and Ella.

Finally it hit him and he sat down, writing down her favorite whiskey: Jim Beam Bourbon Whiskey.

He had to admit, in the two days since their first therapy session, tensions had began to simmer down and they were joking together again, although warily. The guy, Sam Weiss, knew his stuff and in just one session they were back to some sort of even ground.

Peter was adamant about one thing though, she had to reveal the baby when it revealed itself or at the first signs of a growing belly. It seemed that since she couldn't technically prove she was pregnant, she couldn't say to the FBI 'oh I'm pregnant so can you put that down' so they were left with no other option but to be careful. They were both sure Broyles wouldn't believe them without proof so they were left with no answers to that situation. He also insisted he be with her in the field, no exceptions and Olivia just smiled and said one thing and one thing only: _where you belong._

* * *

His phone rang and he looked at it to see it was Olivia, he smiled. "Hey there, how is Dunham and Little Dunham doing?"

He heard her laughter and knew she was blushing, _"I was wondering if I could take us to dinner, anywhere you want to go...just pick."_

Peter smiled, "what about what you want?"

_"I want a change, its always what I want...what about what you want. Isn't this supposed to be about give and take not give and give or take and take?"_

Peter chuckled, "yeah, okay why don't you pick me up in ten, I have to..." sounds in the background were heard and knew it was Ella. He saw soon met by the girl's voice.

_"Uncle Peter is that you?"_

"It's me Ella, how's my princess doing?"

He heard a giggle and smiled, Ella reminded him of Olivia. _"I really miss you Uncle Peter, see you around. Here's Aunt Liv, here Aunt Liv."_

Seconds later Olivia's voice was heard, _"sorry about that, Ella wanted to tell you hello."_

"Pack up the kid and Rachel, we're all going out...the four of us. No exceptions what so ever."

* * *

An hour later the four of them were sitting around the table of an Italian restaurant talking and eating, Peter sat beside Olivia across from Ella and Rachel, his arm rested on the back of her chair as they talked while waiting for the food to arrive.

"I see you've made up." Rachel took a sip of her wine, "so are you prepared to take on both?"

Peter chuckled, "like I told Liv, one day at a time for right now." He touched Olivia's back and she smiled at him. "It won't be easy after everything but we're trying to make it work."

"Uncle Peter, guess what I learned at school yesterday?"

He leaned forward, "what did you learn yesterday?"

"I learned that every opposite has an equal, that all things have an opposite or something alike."

He smiled, "that is so true, like physics..."

"Oh don't start on the physics, or biophysics or anything like that." Olivia looked at him, "you'll bore her and leave me and Rachel clueless to what is said."

Ella clapped her hands together, "let's play the Favorites Game...where a question is asked and we go around and say our favorite things."

Olivia nodded, "okay, favorite foods?"

* * *

The game wore on till dinner and then Ella's need for the bathroom and Rachel got up to take her. Olivia looked at Peter and smiled at him, placing her hand on his.

"Thank you, I enjoyed tonight."

He smiled, "I enjoyed it too but mostly because you're here."

Olivia blushed and looked down, Peter smiled and watched her as she drank from her water glass. He could honestly he was happy in a long time. He looked up to see a woman at another table looking at him and he saw Olivia looked at him.

"She's beautiful...and single."

Peter smiled, "well, while I admire your abilities...I have all I need right beside me." He touched her chin and leaned in to kiss her, Olivia was as skittish as she was before on the other side and it finally felt right to Peter...knowing he had the right Olivia.

* * *

Pulling back he smiled at her, Olivia smiled as well and looked at him. "Watch yourself Bishop, I don't just have my gun anymore." She smirked and Peter chuckled, kissing her again but they broke apart at a cough.

"Well at least you weren't ignoring each other." Rachel sat down and Ella did as well. "However, its nice to see you both so cozy with each other."

Ella smiled, "you belong together...I was talking to my friend Collin and he said that if two people are perfect for each other then they are soulmates...you are soulmates. You're opposites and Collin says opposites attract."

Peter looked at her with a smile, "so, this Collin...is he a boy?"

"Yep, he's my friend."

"Uh huh, well I'm going to have to meet this Collin...make sure he knows that no one can mess with my niece...and I mean no one." Peter pointed, "so next time I pick you up from school for some reason, you'll have to point him out to me so we can have a man to man talk."

Rachel and Olivia chuckled and Ella crossed her arms, "you wouldn't dare Uncle Peter?"

"I happen to know a guy who knows a guy who has a daughter who can take care of Collin so its best we meet. After all, if he hurts you...wouldn't you want me to beat him up?"

Ella cocked her head to the side like Olivia did on occasion, "I guess...okay, you can meet him."

The waiter came over and placed the bill down, Olivia grabbed for it but Peter put his hand on it too to pay for the meal. "I said I'd take care of it." She looked at him and he reached over with his other hand and removed hers but found his hand began to heat up and he snatched it back, Olivia chuckled and slipped her credit card in. "I told you to watch yourself Bishop."

* * *

A/N: Next tragedy strikes...but not like you think.


	7. Protection's Price

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

The next week, as they sat in the bowling alley waiting for Sam to give them their assignment, Peter reached over and took Olivia's hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled, her phone rang however and she let go, standing as she answered it. "Dunham?"

_"It's Broyles, we have a case...get the Bishops and meet me at New Jersey Memorial Hospital, I'll explain when you get here."_

"You got it." She hung up and turned to Peter as Sam walked over, "we have a case, we have to pick up your father."

Sam looked at them, "here we are...one for you and one for you." He handed them each an empty photo album, "I want you to fill them up with all the important photos you have and beside the picture put why the picture was taken and when...if you can remember when it was. That's next week's assignment, if you have to, take newer photos."

Peter looked at the album, "shouldn't we be putting one together and not two?"

"That'll come later, we're working on both individual assignments as you work together in the field. Finding yourself before you find some type of relationship...better this way. You two get going, I heard Dunham say you had a case."

* * *

The ride to Jersey City was long needless to say, not because Peter and Olivia had anything to talk about but because Walter wouldn't be quiet about asking Olivia about her time on the other side. Of course, the questions just fueled her emotions so she pulled off the side of the road and got out of the SUV...not once but three times.

"Walter," Peter turned to Walter as Olivia got out the third time, "seriously, she doesn't want to talk about it and each time you push she gets more upset and the more she gets upset...let's just say its lucky you're still alive and she hasn't pulled her gun."

Walter looked at Peter, "but son it is important to know what happened over there...has she told you?"

"No, not everything and what I do know stays with me...her trust is thin Walter, very thin and she's trying to trust us, you especially because Walternate was sadistic, that's all I can say." He looked out at Olivia, who stood looking out at the field they were parked by. "Stay here, don't go anywhere."

* * *

Peter got out and walked over to Olivia, she just looked out. "I understand why Walter asks the questions but I don't want to relive those weeks in my head, I want to move on."

"I told him that you don't want to relive them, hopefully he'll get the hint and if he doesn't, I guess it'll be a long drive to Jersey."

Olivia looked down, "I lost it."

"I would too if Walter kept on."

She shook her head, "no, I lost the baby...I was bleeding yesterday morning and so I teleported to Massive Dynamic...that's why I was there when you and Walter arrived. Pujodi said I miscarried but not because of anything I did, the baby was overusing its energy to protect me...it had a few flawed genes inherited by Lincoln...so in the end, its protection killed it. It died protecting me like everyone else has...John, Charlie, Broyles from the alternate side...now my son."

Peter pulled her into his arms and she began to cry, "God I'm sorry Sweetheart." He kissed her head and found himself a little upset and sad...they were supposed to be a family: him, her and the baby, a son that would never see the light of day or be loved by a mother and father who in the end wanted him. "I know how much you wanted the baby."

* * *

She'd accepted that she'd be keeping the baby in the week since discovery and began thinking of names and ways to decorate the apartment she was buying. Peter's unfinished list for all the baby proofing that would be needed was now for nothing and the name he was going to suggest: James Nicolas Dunham, after Olivia's father and Nick Lane, was useless as well...it wouldn't be used.

Peter actually looked forward to helping Olivia, being a father to the baby...no questions asked, he was going to be the father the kid needed and now instead of playing baseball or doing experiments with the boy, he'd have to place those thoughts away for the future. His only thankful thought had to be that it hadn't been a girl, a little girl who would have been like her mother, that would have broken him...because he wanted a little girl.

* * *

Olivia pulled back and wiped her eyes, "we should get going, we should have been there by now."

"If you need anything..."

She nodded, "I know, Pujodi said that everything should be fine, no medical issues since they took care of removing the excess tissue left over. When I found you both, I was no longer pregnant, as if I had never been in the first place." She looked down, "there's a small part of me glad this happened but the larger part is angry with him, for protecting me and sacrificing himself."

"He was just so much like his mother," Peter pulled her chin up, "so much like you. Come on, we should get going."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to disappoint but it helps Olivia move on from the past few months. It helps her become closer to Peter without having to deal with a baby...not that it would have been an issue for either of them. It also allows her to connect with Walter in the future...they both lost sons.


	8. Buying and Loosing

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

It was November so it meant that she had to do Christmas shopping before everyone went out on Black Friday, she always got her shopping done around September but since she was in another world, it didn't get done so she had to do it then.

Peter agreed to go with her, insisting he needed time away from Walter and the insanity of Walter's newest experiment. So they loaded up and went to a local shopping mall, they hit the toy store first to get Ella's gifts out of the way, since they would be the easiest.

"What do you think?" Peter held up a big plush puppy that had to be half as big or almost as big as the girl herself. "Something to cuddle up with when Aunt Liv isn't with her?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "then she'll want a real puppy and Rachel was adamant about that, no puppy or dog. She's already getting a kitten for Christmas, of course she doesn't know that yet."

"Can I help you?" A sales associate came over, "let me guess, shopping for your daughter...is it her birthday?"

Peter chuckled, "no, niece and its for Christmas, we have it covered...thanks though." He put the puppy up and made his way down to books, finding one instantly that he liked. He turned to find Olivia picking up a book for Ella, one he knew she had been asking Olivia for. "Okay, from Uncle Peter..."

Olivia looked at the book and chuckled, nodding as she took it. "Physics for Kids, hmm...I'm sure the bookstore would have a better selection of books like this but its up to you with what type of book you want to get her." She checked her watch, "meet you at the cafe in Borders in an hour?"

"An hour, don't be late." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "see you in an hour."

* * *

After searching through all the science books in the kid's section, Peter finally found the book he was looking for and smiled at it. He went in search of a book for Olivia and Rachel as well as one for himself as he needed a new one since he only had the First People left to read and he really didn't want to read it.

Olivia got most of her books from Markham at a good price, the guy was terrified of the agent so she got all of her books at a quarter of asking price. It was a good deal for Olivia but he rarely got any books from Markham because the guy overcharged him on purpose.

Rachel was easy, he got her a book on dating for single mothers and moved on to Olivia, that was hard as she liked crime novels but also forensic books. She got most of hers from Markham though so he needed something else. She had just lost the baby so all books on children were out and since she was copping well enough, there was no need for one on copping. He thought about Quantum Physics for Dummies but knew she'd be less then thrilled about it. For as much as he knew Olivia, she would always be a mystery, a mystery he planned to unravel completely by the time their deaths came.

Shopping in music instead of books as he knew Olivia was more likely to listen to music then read a book as she rarely had time with their cases to even work on her photography homework for Sam. He grabbed all four of Coldplay's albums as well as one from U2...which despite her alternate liking, was a favorite of his own.

Afterwards he headed over to science and got several For Dummies books, mainly for Olivia and Astrid's use. They included: Quantum Physics for Dummies, Physics for Dummies, Chemistry for Dummies and Anatomy for Dummies. They'd be staying at the lab so that the girls could flip through them if they needed to.

* * *

He bought the books and headed to the cafe, buying coffee for both Olivia and him. He looked up at a hand on his back, he found Olivia sitting down across from him. "So, did you find a book or twenty?"

He chuckled and pulled out Ella's book, "thought she'd like it, the other books are as follows." He placed all the books on the table and Olivia looked at them, "so boy of you can stop looking at me and Walter as if we're crazy...that should be enough to explain unless its advanced and then its just plain out there."

"Good call, I was about ready to go buy them myself...so are they going to the lab?"

Peter nodded, "yep, so if I say something that confuses you, all you have to do is go into your office and retrieve the correct book."

Olivia smiled and looked at Peter, "what did you get me?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her and she nodded to the coffee. "Oh, black with two cream and two sugar."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent shopping and after lunch, they finally headed back to the lab to check on Walter and let Astrid go home early since it was Friday. They found Astrid pacing by the door instead of helping Walter.

"There you are." Astrid looked at them, "Walter's gone missing again...I looked in all the usual places and of course called everyone. His tracker was removed last week remember so..."

* * *

They all set out to find Walter, Olivia took the graveyard where Walter's natural son was buried, she'd visited before. Peter took the Reiden Lake Summer House and Astrid took everywhere else. Olivia was the one to find Walter, she found him sitting by the grave of his son.

"Walter?" Olivia looked at him, he looked up at her.

"Oh, Agent Dunham...why are you here, is Peter with you?"

Olivia shook her head, "everyone is looking for you, Peter went all the way to Reiden Lake...you scared us." She sat down beside him, "why didn't you tell Astrid you were coming here?"

Walter looked back at the grave, "I didn't want her to come, time alone with Peter...you must understand."

"I do, I lost my baby but unlike you, I can't visit him. It hurts that he's gone and he won't be coming back but it doesn't mean he's forgotten."

"I was unaware you had a son."

Olivia smiled, "I did for a short while, I was pregnant and I lost the baby because of genetic defects inherited from his father. What I'm saying though is that just because we lost our sons, doesn't mean we forget them but that doesn't mean running off. Running doesn't solve anything, Peter has proven that for us...it just gets us into trouble." She looked at the elder Bishop, "next time just say you're going to visit your son...we'll all understand, even Peter will."

Walter chuckled and looked at the grave, "I told you she was quite smart, I must go Son but I'll return next month."

* * *

They arrived at the lab and found Astrid cleaning up the forgotten mess Walter had left, Peter hadn't made it back from Reiden Lake yet. "Oh Walter, don't run off like that again."

Peter arrive back as Olivia was ordering dinner, Astrid was playing a game with Walter so as soon as Olivia saw Peter heading for Walter she stopped him and he backed up at a look. "Okay, thanks, yes the usual place." She hung up and looked at Peter, "don't do it, don't get angry...he was at the cemetery, its a monthly thing apparently and he didn't want anyone with him. I told him that next month I'll take him and wait in the car."

"He..."

"He's trying Peter but since you found out, he feels as if his son is dead since you don't see him as your father. I told him about the baby, being as vague as I could, I told him that it hurts when we loose them but we can't run off. He seemed to understand and we came back."

Peter sighed and nodded, "okay, just give me a moment...did you just order dinner?"

"I did, pizza since its easiest for us all." She let him go and moved off to her office, Peter headed to Walter and sat down. Astrid excused herself, allowing Peter to take over her part in the game of Candyland.

"I'm sorry Peter, are you angry?"

Peter shook his head, "no, I was just worried and Walter, after I found out what Walternate planned to do, I questioned him and after what he did to Olivia, I want you to know that I could never call him my father because my father would never harm the woman I love...not intentionally.

"I've known you for most of my life and even after finding out what happened, I think you're the only father I'd really want...so don't think I don't see you that way because I do. Now, Olivia is going to take you to the cemetery next month, don't go off because she plans to."

* * *

Walter nodded and Peter returned the game to Astrid as he found Olivia in the office reviewing pictures of the apartment she'd soon be moving into. "That the new apartment?" He placed a kiss on her head and reached over her shoulder for a picture of one of the empty rooms. "Which room is this?"

"Living room," she looked up as he moved to sit beside her at the small table. "I managed to get a hold of the last three bedroom at the complex, originally for a nursery and a guestroom but now just two empty guestrooms." She noticed Peter picking up the picture of the room she had originally intended to be her son's nursery...paint was on the wall, different colors.

"I liked the green, color of your eyes." He smiled, "you never asked my favorite color and now you know."

"Green because of my eyes, can you guess why I like the color blue?"

Peter chuckled and shook his head, looking at the pictures, "so does this thing have a floorplan?"

Olivia pulled a piece of paper from the stack and handed it to him, he looked at it and nodded. He began writing on the paper in places, where to put furniture and or objects.

* * *

A/N: Next we have a bit of fun with Olivia and Peter...they get messy when in the kitchen together and chase each other around the house like children.


	9. Family Holiday and Knowledge of Tomorrow

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

The weekend was filled with furniture shopping, needless to say having Peter and Rachel with her was not what Olivia imagined it would be. They had both insisted on using IKEA for furniture and not some other place, she agreed to look but not make decisions immediately.

They were right in the end and she bought everything she would need, Broyles had just delivered her 'compensation' check or as the DOD saw it 'sorry we left you on the wrong side' check. Either way, she planned to use it on her new apartment, the furniture at least, it was a free five thousand that they were willing to give her and she was willing to spend it for once.

Sunday, Olivia had dinner with the Bishops...per Walter's request that she join them, she went because Astrid was going to be there. They discussed Thanksgiving and decided to hold it at Olivia's new apartment as a Thanksgiving/housewarming dinner.

* * *

"Okay, seriously Walter..." Peter turned from where he stood beside Olivia at the stove, they both stood cooking dinner. "Will you stop pacing, everything is going to be fine, Astrid is just a little late...nothing more."

Astrid finally arrived and distracted Walter, leaving Olivia and Peter in the kitchen alone. They were making Italian, Olivia's mother's recipe mixed with a bit of Elizabeth Bishop's as well. Peter made his mother's Greek Salad while Olivia fixed the sauce and spaghetti.

* * *

"I need to get where you are Sweetheart." Peter looked at Olivia as she stood by the sink, "if you don't move I'll just work around you."

Olivia looked at him from where she was draining spaghetti and soon Peter had his arms around her washing lettuce. Olivia laughed as he didn't let her move, smiling as he kissed her neck and then her ear and her temple before going down to her cheek. He ended his trail of kisses by placing a chaste kiss on her lips before moving off.

They went back to their separate activities but talking as they did. Busy at her task, Olivia didn't notice Peter taking a picture of her domestically cooking till after he was already saving it on his phone.

"What did you do?"

He smiled and showed her the photo, "for my album."

She had to admit it was a better one of her, she was looking down at the pop she was cooking with, enthralled in her task at hand...a total scene of domestically cooking. She later caught one of him playing with flour while trying to make homemade bread, his mother's or alternate mother's recipe.

* * *

He turned to see her holding her phone, "hey!"

"Fair play."

"Play, you want to play?" He picked up the flour and threw it at her, she screeched and backed up. "Now that was playing."

"Bishop, this means war!" She looked at the flour and some of it flew at him, Peter laughed and went after her. She ran out of the kitchen, mentally turning everything off with her telekinesis as she went.

Astrid and Walter came out of the living room to see Olivia winding up the stairs and Peter after her, both laughing and screeching. "That was a war Dunham, I won't surrender so get back here."

"You'll have to catch me Bishop!" She disappeared up the stairs and he was after her before she reappeared at the bottom and Peter turned to see her. "If you can...I'd be half way around the world before you know it...so surrender."

He walked down to her, "I think not, you don't scare me and neither do those abilities of yours."

* * *

She disappeared and a second later appeared, a handful of flour in hand. "Want to rethink that?"

Soon Peter was up the stairs and Olivia after him, Walter shook his head. "Young love."

"At least they are no longer ignoring each other." Astrid turned back to the game as did Walter, both ignoring the sound of doors slamming upstairs.

Upstairs however, Peter was shutting his bedroom door on Olivia but turned to find her standing behind him, she smirked and threw the flour at him. He got down on his knees, "I surrender Agent Dunham."

She laughed and pulled out her phone, taking a picture of him before laughing some more. Peter rubbed his hands on his shirt which was covered in flour and attacked her, getting flour on her black shirt and also on her face and in her hair. "Bishop!"

"All's fair in love and war 'Livia, I'd say this was fair."

Olivia looked at him and smiled, "that was fun, more fun then I've had in a while."

"I've been known to be a pretty fun guy." He chuckled and leaned down, kissing her before pulling back and walked to his dresser. He pulled out another MIT shirt, this one was short sleeved. "Here, bathroom is free so change and get cleaned up while I figure out what to do with myself."

* * *

Olivia smirked and took the shirt, laying it down before she stripped off her shirt in front of Peter. He stared for a moment before turning away, the sight of her in a black bra and no shirt was enough to make him loose it. It was more out of respect and love then himself, Olivia didn't deserve to be looked at as if a peace of meat and he'd do that if he didn't turn away.

The image of her in a bra and no shirt however was somehow more sexy then when he saw her alternate with nothing on...that alone surprised him as they were genetically the same and physically the same as well. He had to get that image out of his mind before he did something he regretted so he thought of something strange and shocking.

Olivia caught his thoughts and busted out laughing from what she heard.

_Broyles in a thong, think about Broyles in a thong...not about Olivia, not Olivia. Broyles in a thong, oh God that's something I never want to see._

Peter turned at her laughter and found her in her jeans and his shirt but she was laughing. "Didn't know you swung that way Bishop." Her smirk was enough to make him smile.

"Oh I don't Sweetheart, oh I don't." He moved towards the bathroom since she wasn't going there, brushing by her as he went. "I'll be sure to prove it to you one day."

* * *

Olivia smirked again as she watched him go, smiling as she teleported downstairs to finish dinner.

They sat down later to eat and the conversation turned to Thanksgiving, if Rachel and Ella were going to come and Olivia said she'd ask them. Eventually the topic of food turned to an experiment Walter did and then when most would have stopped eating at its grotesque results, they just ignored Walter and continued.

When Olivia departed that evening with a kiss from Peter, she found herself having had a great weekend. She went home to her new apartment and got ready for bed, ready for a case to come the next morning or later in the evening.

She also knew that after tonight, everything she had with Peter was better then before. She couldn't understand why she hated him so much or said those things to him...especially about not wanting him. She'd been so stupid to say that to him that night after they dealt with the organ killer but Roland's words did come back and she did wonder: did Peter even notice anything at all?

The thought was quickly dismissed, he loved her...even planned to stand by her and help her with another man's child, be a father to said child and now she was upset about loosing her son, her baby boy would she would have given the Bishop name to. To be honest, she loved him too and always would.

Her future was set...her future was with Peter, no matter what happened or what the war brought because it defiantly wasn't over yet.

* * *

A/N: Next part takes place about ten years into the future, Walternate's plans were set back by Olivia's escape and so it took ten years to find another way. More so, things between Olivia and Peter...well we can all guess they are married and have kids but they've done something more.

Chapter 10 will be in two parts:

Part I: How Olivia and Peter are with their family.

Part II: Fighting to end the war.


	10. Ten Years Later: Family

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Ten Years Later:

Peter Bishop stood outside the FBI Building in New York City waiting on Olivia, he turned at her voice and was met with a smiled and a kiss instantly.

"Hey babe," he smiled and placed his hands on her extended belly, she was nine months with their baby and after four before it, they decided to keep their fifth a surprise. "How's the littlest Bishop doing?"

"Moving like crazy, where are the kids?"

Peter looked at his watch, "well it is lunch time so Ollie and Lizzie are probably in lunch and the twins are most likely giving Astrid hell. I warned her about not watching them, saying if you take your eyes off of them for one second, all hell breaks loose but does she listen...probably not."

* * *

Olivia nodded and they walked to the SUV that was parked in the parking garage. She thought about the past ten years, eight and a half of which she and Peter had been married. Their oldest, Olive 'Ollie' Rachel Bishop, was born exactly ten months after the wedding...honeymoon baby Walter called her, it happened to be Olive's seventh birthday that day and they had planned a birthday party for her.

Their middle child, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Astrid Bishop had just turned five two months before. She was beyond bright and had already mastered the art of disassembling and reassembling the electronics in the house WITHOUT her abilities.

Twins, Carla Marie and Charlie Robert Bishop were born only two years before and were called Trouble One and Trouble Two by the Massive Dynamic staff and some of the FBI, to say they had the terrible twos was an understatement.

The family had moved to New York shortly before the wedding, saying it was best since Massive Dynamic had become their main lab and driving four hours two ways or more or taking a helicopter was senseless so they all moved...even Astrid. Broyles had been accepted in New York's FBI Office, running the entire New York Division however he still personally oversaw Fringe Division, his acceptance had played a part in the move.

The kids went to a private school funded by Massive Dynamic for children who were both bright or possessed special abilities. While they nor their parents had been treated with Cortexiphan, a few of the students had abilities but they were very weak.

While Olivia and Peter's kids had strong and unimaginable abilities...all had one at least the same and one individual ability that the others didn't.

* * *

"So tell me what Fringe Division is up to, since I took over for Massive Dynamic, I've been a little out of reach." Peter looked at her as they began their drive to Massive Dynamic. "I mean, if you can tell me."

Olivia chuckled and reached over, taking his hand. "You still have clearance to know, hell your clearance is higher then most agents. We're just revisiting some old cases, seeing how people are doing after ten years. You know Lisa Donovan, Junior FBI Agent who's degrees are both in biological science and criminal justice."

Peter chuckled, "she's grown up in ten years."

"I recruited her for Fringe Division, when asked by her field manager the reason why, I cited: Past Experience and when he asked what type...I let her explain, needless to say he won't be seeing his agent again out of fear of her."

* * *

"You're bad Agent Bishop," he kissed her hand, "very bad."

Olivia chuckled, "you do know that the last four of those conversations caused me to end up where I am now right?"

"At least you can't get pregnant this time."

Olivia shook her head, "two days and I'll no longer be pregnant...hard to believe the baby is being beyond stubborn and refusing to move, making us schedule a C-Section."

"Nope, just reminds me of the Dunham stubbornness."

"I'm having my tubes tied, no more kids...five is enough for our family, six if you count Ella and seven if you count Walter." She looked at him, "I mean, what woman in her right mind has six kids?"

Peter chuckled, "one that enjoys sex a little too much."

"Oh I can enjoy sex without getting pregnant, I happen to know you time these things so I will...I've caught onto you Bishop. I mean, out of all the times we've had sex in the past nine years, you seem to know when I can't and when I can and then you decide once every two or three years...oh now is a great time to have a kid...oh Sweetheart. Yeah I got you down Bishop, I know your game."

"What can I say, I wanted a houseful and especially a houseful of girls like their mother." He smiled, "I got three girls, possibly four, so I'm good. We can stop, all you had to do was say 'no more kids' and I would have not tried anything."

"I did after Lizzie, I remember saying 'no more kids Peter, no more' but did you listen, no. I got pregnant and with twins the next time, after a thirty-six hour labor, I said and I quote 'if you want more, you carry them' but did you listen? No again, I'm pregnant a fourth time so I'm making sure it can't happen. If you piss me off I may just see that you're fixed instead of me."

Peter looked at her as they pulled into Massive Dynamic' parking structure. "Watch it woman, hell no."

"Then its settled."

* * *

The walk up to Peter's office was not full of bickering but planning Ollie's birthday. They were able to go from their fights to simple domestic tasks in under a minute, Olivia said it was because they had learned to do it so well in the first two years of working together.

However, while the world aged around them, one of Walter's experiments that got out of control caused gene and cell mutations...causing their aging to slow down rapidly, they were still thirty and thirty-one in looks and in health. Peter joked that it was a good thing it had happened before they had kids because now the kids would also gain the slow growth once they reached their nineteen or twenty year mark. Olivia then rebutted that not aging or aging very slowly gave them kids that didn't look like their kids when they got older.

Olivia gasped on the way up in the elevator and Peter looked down, he knew that sound and he'd been correct...her water had broke. "You have got to be kidding me, of all times for him or her to decide to come, they had to choose today."

"They may have my stubbornness but they have your timing and it sucks, always has and still does."

* * *

Needless to say, even Ollie had been excited when she heard the news when Peter picked her and her sister up from school.

"Okay kiddo," Peter put both girls in the car and buckled them up, "now I know its your birthday and I got a special surprise for you at Massive Dynamic. You ready to go see your surprise?"

Ollie looked at her father, her bright blue eyes and should-length blonde hair made her incredibly cute and hard to say 'no' to. Lizzie had more of a dirty-blonde color to her hair and her green eyes were vibrant and warm and nothing like their mother's...except in color.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, you have to wait."

* * *

Holding Lizzie in his arms, Peter made his way to Massive Dynamic's Medical Wing with Ollie at his side holding his hand. They reached a room and knocked, going in.

"Mommy!" Ollie ran to Olivia and got up on the bed, Peter deposited Lizzie and kissed Olivia, causing an 'eww' to come from both girls. "Mommy, Daddy says I have surprise here."

"I know you do, do you want to see it?" The girl nodded very quickly and Peter picked up the baby from the bassinette.

"Olive Rachel Bishop, I'd like to introduce you to your baby brother, Dunham Peter Bishop." Peter gently let her take Dunham like she had taken the twins before. "He was born today just to surprise you."

Ollie looked at her brother and smiled, "he's so tiny."

"Baby brother!" Lizzie placed a hand on her brother's head, "strong, happy...he loved us Mommy."

"I know he does." Olivia smiled and looked at Peter, they were happy.

* * *

A/N: Next is dealing with the other side.


	11. Ten Years Later: The War

Slowly Moving Forward

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Four days later, while at home placing Dunham down, Olivia got a call from Fringe Division about a Level One Breach...it meant that someone from the other side had crossed over.

"What do you mean you're only now detecting it?" She put her son in his crib and made her way to the master bedroom to start getting dressed in her Fringe Division uniform. "How long has it been open? Oh God, so we have no idea who or what came through?" She pulled out the khaki cargo pants that had become the standard for Fringe Division along with her black shirt, jacket and boots. The uniform mimicked the other side's more liberal wear but was standard for all. "Okay, well tell my team to meet me at the location of the breach, we'll go from there."

* * *

After hanging up, she dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked like her alternate for a moment. She'd only worn the uniform two times as it was the standard for Level One Breaches while all other cases were worked in the more usual business suit...its because things got physical in Level One Breaches...thankfully they'd only had two in ten years.

Peter hated the uniform and made a comment that she looked like her alternate in it, all she was missing was the red hair and cocky attitude.

Having Massive Dynamic as her medical provider and having the technology, it was if she never had a C-Section. No scar, no recovery time; just cut, pull the baby out and leave no scar behind. She was cleared for duty the following day by her doctor...Broyles always seemed to take to the fact that she was never down and always ready for duty even after giving birth.

"Oh no," she turned to see Peter standing in the doorway, "you have got to be kidding me, a Level One Breach?"

"Yep, get dressed." She smiled and nodded to the bed where his uniform was laid out, he was part of the Level One Breach team as was Amy Jessup.

* * *

After teleporting the kids to the Massive Dynamic daycare, they teleported over to the site. Amy was there with Lisa Donovan, Olivia smiled. "What are you here for?"

"Figured I needed first hand knowledge of a Level One Breach so I asked Jessup if I could join." She looked at Peter, "good to see you again."

"And you, we'll talk later." Peter looked at Olivia as he looked at the device in hand, "no degradation, stability is at 100%...the breach is closed so whatever is here is stuck here."

Olivia touched the ground and closed her eyes, Lisa looked at Peter, "what is she doing?"

"Looking to see who came here."

* * *

Olivia's mind opened up, she saw what had happened and who came through.

**The warehouse was empty before a blue light showed, afterwards three figured were standing in the place of the light. Her alternate, Lincoln Lee and Walternate...the elderly man looked at his two agents.**

**"Peter is to come back at by any means necessary, use whatever force you must," he looked at Alt-Livia as he continued, "or tactics, he is to come back alive. As for your alternate, she has a shoot to kill order on her. She caused this all by trying to get Peter to leave and just when I had a way to win...she got away."**

**"Yes sir, I understand."**

**Walternate nodded, "you have been here before, where would you find Peter?"**

**"Massive Dynamic or Harvard but the best thing is to wait, they'll no doubt notice and come. From what your contact said before the connection was lost nine years ago was that they built a Fringe Division. That will bring Peter to us."**

**Lincoln eyed them, "what about your alternate, they won't be far behind each other will they?"**

**"No, from what I did, she'd never accept him back...let's just say his betrayal was inexcusable. They aren't strong enough to outlast that nor is their love, it was more lust then love."**

**"We wait." Walternate looked at them, "find a better place here to wait."**

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and mentally scanned the area, she found all three waiting behind a wall not far off. She caught Peter's eyes and sent him a message telepathically.

_They're here still, your father and her and Lincoln._

He nodded and made a motion with his hand that signified wanting to drawn them out. She nodded and motioned to Amy and Lisa, he made another motion that said he'd fill them in on the plan. Olivia pulled out her phone as she grabbed her gun and quickly texted Broyles telling him of the situation and he in turn said to stand down and wait.

"We wait." Olivia whispered to Peter and he nodded, going to the back of the SUV and began preparing tranq rifles as well as pistols. Lisa helped him and immediately things came under control when Broyles showed up in his personal car, siren off.

"Where?"

* * *

Olivia made a motion with three fingers saying they were inside, Broyles took one of the pistols from Peter and Olivia quickly filled him in on the plan.

She teleported inside and immediately caught the eye of the three people she was searching for. She smiled and looked at them. "Looking for me." She put out her hands and a wall of fire emerged from them, surrounding Olivia and cutting them off. "Well then, come and get me."

She disappeared and appeared back outside, seconds later all three came into the main area of the warehouse where Peter, Broyles, Amy and Lisa all stood with weapons, aimed and ready. Olivia held hers too and looked at them.

Broyles looked at the six FBI agents around them, "take them."

* * *

They began to cuff all three and the others lowered their weapons but Olivia didn't, she wanted to kill both of them. "Put it down."

"Sir, I have every right to blow both of them away right now and I don't even need a gun to do it. Just let me find some peace by doing this."

Broyles looked at Peter, "calm her."

"Like hell I am, I'm willing to kill them both, hell all three of them. Let's just say, I'm not going to stop her and if she does, I never saw a thing."

Walternate looked at Peter, "I'm your father Peter."

"You're not my father, my father is a mad scientist not a vengeful, sadistic man who does things for no reason."

"The war is on, it must be stopped."

Peter looked at Alt-Livia, "you should have never came back."

"Put the weapon down." Broyles looked at Olivia, "put it down, that's an order."

Olivia shook her head, "not this time."

Broyles looked at her, "that's an order, lower the weapon or your title as Field Director will be revoked."

Olivia shook her head, "they nearly destroyed my life, nearly killed me over some imaginative war...people are dead because of them."

* * *

Three shots rang out and the turned to see Peter, he held the smoking gun and all three were dead or dying. "After what happened, I was the start of the war and now I ended it."

Broyles looked at him, "Bishop?"

"Look, slap handcuffs on me if you want but legally they don't exist so I didn't break the law. Also, you told Olivia to lower her weapon not me and last, after what they did...no."

He walked over and checked the pulses, Alt-Livia was choking, he had been unable to shoot her in the head like he had the others. The bullet wound was in the middle of her chest and she was dying.

* * *

He watched her put her hand in her pocket and withdrew a picture, she handed it to him slowly and he took it. It was the picture of a blonde little girl with big blue eyes, the girl had to be three.

"Who is she?"

"She died, she died in a car accident with my mother...her name was Rachel."

Peter looked at the photo, "who was she?"

"Your daughter." She coughed and seconds later was dead, Peter stood looking at the photo of the little girl.

Olivia walked over and looked at him as the bodies were taken away, she took the photo and looked at it only to give a smile. "She's beautiful, just like her sisters."

Peter shook his head, "she wasn't my child...any child that I claim would have had me in their lives, she didn't. Just burn the photo with the body, this..."

"After ten years, you're telling me you didn't think it was possible?"

Olivia turned over the picture and looked at it, surprised at what she found:

_Rachel Olivia Dunham-Bishop_

_May 23, 2011-June 12, 2013_

"Peter look," she showed him and he noticed the date of death was the same as Ollie's birth date. "Maybe you didn't loose her after all, some of her spirit could be in Ollie."

* * *

Twenty-Five Years Later

* * *

Olivia, now looking like she was forty, sat with her grandchildren as she recited the tale.

"With three bullets full of hatred, the war ended when it all began with a simple act of love." She smiled at the two girls and the small boy that sat beside her, "that's the end of the story."

"Alright, time for bed." Ollie looked at them, "come on you three, time for bed."

The boy, who could only be four shook his head. "But Mommy?"

"No buts, lets let Grams get some work done...after all, just because the war has ended doesn't mean Fringe Division isn't needed. Come on you three, say goodnight to Grandpa Peter and Grandpa Walter before you go to bed."

* * *

Olivia found Peter writing in the journal she had long ago abandoned when her abilities became well known to most of their inner circle. She gave it to him and said to use it as she probably wouldn't.

"Hi," she placed her arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder to find he was flipping through pages. Pictures, sketches as well as notes were in the book. She stopped at one page and looked at it, smiling that inside was a photo of the little girl Peter never got to meet. At the bottom was a metal stamp with her name on it: Rachel O. Bishop.

Kissing Peter's head, she smiled and watched him close the book. "They ask for the story tonight?"

"Yes, as they do most of the time...the story of the inter-dimensional war. While other kids ask for princess or dragons, our grandchildren ask for a war between two worlds."

"After all, they are from two worlds, Ollie get them to bed?"

Olivia smirked and read his mind, "that can be arranged Mr. Bishop."

* * *

Peter chuckled, "I knew you'd be trouble from the day I set eyes on you. Now after almost thirty-five years of marriage and knowing you thirty-eight of those, I'd say I'm glad as hell you drug me from that desert."

"So am I, I'm also glad that today marks thirty-six years of being back in my own world and having the guts to work it out with you." She leaned down and kissed him, "now, Mr. Bishop...even at sixty-seven, are you up for a little fun?"

They only looked forty even though they had nearly thirty years behind them since the accident, they had only aged about ten years in both looks and health. Walter admitted Olivia could get pregnant again if she wanted, that conversation was cut short when she admitted to having had her tubes tied after Dunham's birth.

"Hmm...depends Agent Bishop, are you up for some fun."

She pulled him up and backed up to the bed, "we'll have to go slowly so we don't induce a heart attack."

"I'm up for the slow road Sweetheart, forever and always." He whispered in her ear, "I belong with you."


End file.
